Geraldine's Flight
by Icestorm238
Summary: Geraldine tries to fly. Watch the following chain of events unfold. Crackfic!


**So, I was talking with my friend WolfHowl091 today and we were talking about how a pheasant flew into our bus' windscreen and cracked it (it was fixed), then we were wondering if there was still a faint crack there and we said that if there was, it was a a baby pheasant's fault. Somehow, this was born. I don't know either :/**

**She has her own version of this, but different, so go check it out!**

* * *

The young chicken teetered on the edge of the branch. _I'm going to fly!_ she thought excitedly.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself fall from the branch.

"Look mummy, look!" she called as she fell, flapping her wings madly.

She felt no pain when the bus slammed into her at high speed.

"No, Geraldine!" her mother cried.

"Mummy?" The adult chicken turned back to face her son, who was staring at her from inside the nest. "Where did Geraldine go?" he asked innocently.

The mother quickly composed herself. "Geraldine's gone on an adventure," she told the chick, flapping her wings for emphasis.

He jumped excitedly. "Ooh, an adventure! Can Edwina and I go too?"

"No, Thor, you can't."

Thor pouted. "Why not? Geraldine got to go."

"Yeah," Edwina piped up, "I want to go on an adventure!"

"No children."

"Can I go?"

The three arguing chickens turned to face the fourth child. Her mouth hung open awkwardly and you could see into her disgusting, lopsided mouth that is too horrifying to describe. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The mother groaned inwardly. "No, you- actually… yes, Chica, you can."

Chica's eyes lit up. "Really?"

The other two children immediately started protesting about how unfair that was.

"How come Chica gets to go and we don't?" Edwina questioned, crossing her wings moodily.

"Because, children, I actually like you two, while I don't care for Chica. She's taking up valuable space and food in this nest," the mother explained.

She quickly cut Thor off when she saw him open his mouth. "Now, Chica _dear_," she said, sneering the last word, "just walk to the edge of this branch and fall off! Simple!"

Chica hobbled to the edge. "Okay," she said. "Like… this?"

The chick toppled off the branch after a little nudge from her mother. Unfortunately, she got the timing wrong and Chica tumbled to the ground out of harm's way.

"Damn it," she cursed, "I was so close!"

"What do I do now?" Chica's slurred voice rose up from the road below.

Her mother thought fast. "Just stay there until a car comes," she advised.

"Okay!"

The mother sighed in relief. One problem down, five thousand, six hundred and seventy two to go.

* * *

Chica settled down on the road to wait for a 'car'. She didn't know what that meant, but she assumed it would take her on an adventure with Geraldine.

Talking of Geraldine, her sister was sleeping a little further down the road. Chica considered going over to her, but her mother had told her to stay where she was.

All of a sudden, there was a loud whoosh sound and the sky turned black. Chica cried out, watching fearfully as the sky returned to normal. A blurry red shape was speeding away; pausing to roll over Geraldine's sleeping body.

Chica took a shaky breath and lay down, trying to melt into the road as another shape breezed past her.

* * *

Freddy was ambling along on his early morning walk. He liked to be near the road, to be near to civilisation, but they never really accepted a friendly bear like him. It was sad, but it didn't change his opinion.

It was a good day. The wind was whistling in his face, the birds were chirping, someone was screaming- wait, what?

Freddy carefully crept closer to the road. Poking his head through a holly bush, he could see a chick lying in the middle of the road, shaking in fear. She cried out every time a car passed above her.

The bear considered going up to her.

"OH GOD, JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" someone cried from the trees above. Looking up, Freddy could see a nest and assumed that the shout had come from there.

_The poor thing must have been abandoned. How sad, _Freddy thought, and stepped onto the road. He immediately shied away though as a car rushed past.

He tried again after checking the road properly and – seeing that the road was clear – walked out cautiously.

He bent over the shivering chick. "It's okay," he soothed. "What's your name, little one?"

The chick sniffled. "I'm Chica and that's Geraldine."

Freddy followed Chica's pointing wing and saw another chick lying on the road. This one, however, was clearly dead.

"Oh." Awkward. "Let's get you safe, shall we?" Freddy gently picked up the chick and started walking down the road.

"Wait," Chica said, "my mouth hurts."

Freddy inspected it. "That looks painful." He pressed up on her lower jaw and it clicked into place.

Chica slowly brought a wing up to it. "Wow…" she said slowly.

Freddy smiled and returned to the walk.

Fifteen minutes later, Chica was asleep in Freddy's arms.

Then Freddy kicked something.

Looking down, a twisted purple bunny was lying at his feet.

"Ow," the rabbit moaned.

He was obviously in pain.

"Oh dear," Freddy murmured, carefully picking up the rabbit by the foot and continuing on his way.

* * *

Ten years later, the bear, the chicken and the rabbit were one small, happy family. Chica and Bonnie (the bunny) were like brother and sister, while Freddy was the caring father.

They also all had the miraculous ability to walk on two legs, which they didn't understand but didn't complain.

It was a normal day. Chica and Bonnie were talking in their cave-house-hidden-by-a-bush and Freddy was on his morning walk.

"Well, what 'ave we got 'ere then?"

Bonnie and Chica turned to see a red fox poking his head through the bush. Bonnie yelped and jumped backwards.

"Who are you? Chica, get back!"

But Chica wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the russet fox. His eyepatch, his sharp teeth, his handsome face…

…moving on.

"Whoa," she said breathlessly.

"Wow lass, you be… hot," he said.

Chica blushed. "I'm Chica," she said.

"I be Foxy," the fox introduced himself.

"This might sound crazy but," Chica blushed again, "I think I love you."

Foxy nodded. "I feel tha' same."

"Should we run away together?"

"Sure!"

Bonnie watched his sister and her new lover's retreating forms. "Well," he said, "that happened."

Five minutes later, Freddy returned.

"Hello Bonnie, hello Chi- Bonnie, where's Chica?"

"She ran off with Foxy."

"Who?"

"A fox."

Freddy blinked. "Okay," he said slowly.

* * *

Foxy and Chica lived happily and had three children together; Chixy the Chicken, Focha the Fox and Frebon the weird unwanted hybrid that was pushed from the nest to land on the road and was rescued by an older Bonnie.

They visited Freddy and Bonnie from time to time, and the bear and rabbit were happy to see Chica's happiness.

The whole family supported Bonnie when he revealed his interest in men, and cheered when he got with a man called Mike Schmidt. They adopted two babies that they named Minnie and Bonike. Both were loved dearly.

Freddy died a happy bear.


End file.
